For The Love Of Loki
by LizOfficial
Summary: Thor begs for his brothers release from his imprisonment, offering that the SHIELD agents help rehabilitate him. NatashaxLoki. Slightly AU, mixed in a lot of the original Norse mythology.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story :3 If you didn't know, I'm a huge Natasha and Loki fan. Honestly, I could ship Natasha with almost any character in The Avengers. But Natoki is my OTP 3 Hopefully you will enjoy my story 3

This story is slightly AU because there is no threat from Thanos yet. Plus I've changed a bit of the mythology to fit the story. But I tried to incorporate it in, so most of the gods and what not that I mention are from the mythology, though some of it is changed ^-^ 3

I am always accepting requests. If you want to get up with me, please feel free to message me on any of my accounts. Here are some of my networks :3

Tumblr: lizofficialposts

photophobic-blogger

itslolitayo

Instagram: itsjoplinyo

Twitter: itsjoplinyo

joplinelizabeth

Email: lizofficial photogrpaher .net

Facebook: /joplinelixabethh

I look forward to getting to know you and getting your requests! Please enjoy!

1.

Natasha was beautiful. She knew this and she had used it to her advantage many times before. Looking at herself now, she realized that she wasn't just beautiful, but she was genuinely cute too. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a gentle flare around the feet. She had paired it with a black tank top and a dark green cardigan. Natasha wasn't much a fan of jewelry but had settled on wearing the small emerald necklace that Tony Stark had given her as a gift for her birthday. Clint had thought that receiving a gift from someone who was just a friend was kind of weird, but Natasha knew that it was because she had once told Pepper that no one had ever given her jewelry as a gift.

The Russian pulled her rosy hair up into a messy bun and coated her long eyelashes in mascara. She slipped on her black flats and left her apartment, heading to the carport to retrieve her black Maserati. Her car had been another gift, but this gift was from Fury. All of the members of the team besides Tony were given a flat and a car located near the new SHIELD headquarters.

She sped away from her apartment and towards the large, heavily armored building.

Natasha had been asked to come in on her day off for a meeting. She had been told that she didn't need to put on her uniform so she hadn't, settling on something more casual and comfortable. It was her day off dammit, she wasn't putting on a pair of heels for anybody. She wondered what her team had wanted to speak about as she drove towards the building. It had been a little over a year since Loki's attempt to take over the world and since then the Avengers had worked very hard helping the citizens of Manhattan rebuild and repair their broken city.

She pulled into the little driveway and entered her first key code, scanning her SHIELD card and drove past the first barrier. She then had to speak to a guard and show her ID card again. He let her pass and she parked in her usual spot. The elevator required a passcode, and then the doors wouldn't open unless you scanned your ID card. There was quite a lot of security. She knew that there would be another security measure at the door in front of the meeting room where she knew her friends would be waiting.

She was one of the last members to arrive. The only one missing was Bruce Banner whom she knew was in Calcutta. His absence made Natasha feel as though there was no serious threat that had caused Nick Fury to gather them here. She took a seat next to Clint Barton who smiled kindly at her.

In front of her sat Tony who was sitting between Steve and Thor. Director Fury was standing at the head of the table, his arms crossed and his dark eyes stern.

Director Fury's eyes danced over all of the members of the team, stopping at Thor. "As you know, for the last year Loki has been held in an Asgardian prison, facing the punishment given to him by Odin. Upon the request of Thor," He paused, his eyes straying back to the walking L'Oreal commercial, "Loki will be coming back to Earth for a full rehabilitation."

Clint shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Steve cleared his throat, but everyone stayed relatively silent.

"I will need all of you to move into the bunkers here to make sure nothing happens. You will all need to be done by next week. That is when Loki will be arriving. Dr. Banner will be staying in Calcutta, but he is on call and if something happens and we need him, there is a quinjet waiting to pick him up. Any questions?"

Clint spoke up, his question pointed at Thor. "Why? Why would you bring him here instead of leaving him to your father's punishment."

Thor looked at Hawkeye, "Because my father's punishment was harsh. He is still my brother and I do not wish to imagine the pain he has been in and will continue to be until Ragnarok."

"Yes but what insurance do you have that he won't try to take on the world once again?" Asked the Captain.

Natasha was slightly curious that Tony was so distant tonight. Her eyes roamed from Steve to the illustrious playboy billionaire. He was looking passed everything, his eyes glazed over with thought. He must have felt her eyes on him because he glanced over at her, a smile gracing his lips and the spark of recognition lighting his chocolate eyes. He winked playfully at her before giving most of his attention to Thor who was about to speak.

"I have none except that if he does misbehave he will be sent to the Isle of Silence. He, and everyone, fears both the lasting effects of the isle and the creatures that dwell there. In it exists no sound. All you can hear is your own thoughts. It's terrifying."

"Is that all?" Director Fury asked, obviously wanting to leave the building as quickly as possible.

"Yes." The five people said in unison.

"Good. Dismissed. Get your shit together. The key to your room will be sent to your houses respectively." Then he left.

They all stood up to follow him out. Clint tailed Natasha, but he didn't get to say anything to her before she touched Thor's muscled arm gently to capture his attention. He slowed his pace. He didn't know what had come over him, but he wanted to know what was going on between Natasha and every man she ever came in contact with. Clint wasn't sure but he thinks he may be, well, jealous.

Thor turned towards the red head, neither of them stopped walking but they slowed their strides down just a bit. "Hello Agent Romanoff."

"You know you can just call me Natasha. No need for all this formality." She pushed a ginger tendril of hair behind her small ears in one fluid movement. Clint felt something burrow in the pit of his stomach.

Thor laughed whole heartedly, "Okay, Natasha."

"You said that the punishment Odin gave Loki was harsh. What was it?"

The blonde god looked down at the beautiful assassin. "My father chained Loki to three boulders with enchanted binds so that he could not practice his magic. He then hung a serpent above him. The serpent will drop its venom on his face until Ragnarok, the end of the gods. There were other things done, but I do not think you truly wish to hear of them." Thor tried not to think of the murders done just to cause his brother pain.

"And you think that by coming here he will stop being, you know, evil?"

"I think that if we make him feel as though he doesn't need to rule he will stop hating as much. My brother is the god of mischief. He will always cause trouble, but I don't want him to feel as though he needs to take it to such extreme measures."

Natasha nodded, understanding, before they parted ways to go home.

SOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? Hopefully you liked it ^^ I liked writing it. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

So , I figured I should tell you that I absolutely love going into detail about the way someone looks. I love building a physical image of a character. It's my passion, my obsession.

That being said, on with the story!

2.

A week later, Natasha woke up earlier than almost anyone residing in the SHIELD building. She took a long shower, reveling in the hot water. She ran her fingers through her lightly tangled red hair before giving it a thorough washing and conditioning. She scrubbed her taught body with pomegranate scented soap and washed her face. When she was done, Natasha stepped into the steamy bathroom. She dried herself off and used her fluffy white towel to wipe off the large mirror that ran the entire length of the counter. She did a quick fluff dry of her bright hair and wrapped the towel around her nude form. She brushed her teeth and her hair and walked into her bedroom, letting the towel fall to her feet. It had been just over an hour now.

She put on her antiperspirant and a pair of lacy black panties. She had a bit of trouble finding the matching bra in her bags. She'd been in her new room for two days and had yet to unpack anything. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be here, but she didn't like having to practically form a search party to find an article of clothing.

Natasha then pulled her catsuit. Today was the day they picked up Loki and she had to wear her official SHIELD uniform to do so. She did her usual makeup routine and put a bit of gel in her burgundy locks.

There was a gnawing pain in her stomach. She was hungry and it was getting kind of uncomfortable. Natasha grabbed her headpiece and strapped her weapons in place before leaving her bedroom and heading down to the SHIELD dining area. She wasn't surprised to see that the only occupant was Thor. Thor was an early riser. Before receiving the orders to move into the SHIELD headquarters, Thor had lived with Jane in a cute apartment near Fifth Avenue where they moved after his employment with the government funded agency. He was sipping from a white coffee mug and gave her a small smile when she walked in.

"Good morning, Thor. Have you had breakfast?" She walked towards the stainless steel refrigerator that took up a good bit of space in one corner of the kitchen. When feeding a bunch of men, and one girl, they had to stay fully stocked with a gracious array of foods.

Thor nodded, holding his cup of coffee up in emphasis. "Yes. I've had two mugs of this bitter liquid you mortals call coffee. Jane says I'm becoming addicted to caffeine." He took another swig of the dark liquid.

"Haha, yes, well, would you like a real breakfast? Coffee won't keep you going all day." She pulled out Kielbasa and a carton of eggs. One thing that hadn't changed much since she left Russia was her taste in food. Maybe her dear friend would appreciate a home cooked meal since he was away from his lady and he himself couldn't make much more that coffee.

"I would be very grateful, thank you." Thor looked down at his mug as if he was disappointed that he'd drank it all. He moved to pour him another cup but Natasha stopped him.

"I fear Jane is correct, you are getting addicted! Here, have some good ol' fashioned OJ instead." The beautiful ginger pulled out a carton of the tangy yellowish juice and poured it into a pair of glasses. She held the glass out to him before turning back to the task at hand: cooking a huge Russian breakfast. It had been quite a while since she last did so; usually she just ate an English muffin with some butter.

She made the breakfast quickly, having a friendly conversation with the kindly god of thunder. When she was done she scooped a hearty helping of eggs on to a plate and spread butter on toast before placing slices of sausage on the sort of open-faced sandwich. She added the blinis and placed the plate in front of the hungry god. Natasha then made her own plate of smaller proportions and sat down to eat. She finished quickly and got up to wash her plate, taking the abandoned coffee cup with her. She covered the sausage and the eggs for the others and downed the rest of her juice. It was around the time that Thor finished his breakfast that Steve Rogers, accompanied by Clint Barton, came billowing in, carrying on a conversation about something she probably didn't care about.

She took Thor's plate and began washing it, telling the boys to help themselves to the food she had made. They did just that, leaving nothing behind. Hopefully Tony wasn't hungry when he woke up.

Natasha checked her watch while the two men scarfed down their breakfasts. In about an hour they would be leaving with a handful of guards to pick up Loki from the area where the bifrost would be dropping him. Her heart fluttered a bit in her chest. She had been getting a funny feeling in her stomach every time someone mentioned Loki, it had gone so far that she couldn't even think about him without her chest hurting. She didn't get why and was just pushing it off as anger or sadness for Coulson.

Tony Stark came fumbling into the dining area sleepily wearing a tee shirt and jeans. He grabbed a mug and poured in the rest of the coffee that was probably cold by now. He shot it back quickly and shook his face to wake himself up. Tony put the mug in the sink and turned to face the four people watching him awkwardly.

"That was nasty. Now, you guys ready to go?"

So, how'd you feel about this one? I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. I love writing about them in such a casual atmosphere :) Haha, please leave a review! It brightens my day and inspires me to write! LOKI in the next chapter :'D IDK when I'll get to any real Natoki, but it'll get here soon enough. Just saying ;) Its always nice to know that you're enjoying my creations, so feel free to get in touch with me! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I'm going to try to update a little more often! Please, please leave reviews if you liked it ^^ they really brighten my day 3

But I don't expect this to get a lot of reviews or followers or anything because natoki isn't the most popular of couples XD Though I don't really see why, I mean, theyre perfect ^u^ but maybe that's just me xD Anywhoo, please enjoy! Oh, and please check out my profile thingy and check out my other stories c: Any reqs? Feel free to message me 3

3.

Loki was standing with his arms chained behind his back and that horrid metal gag they'd sent him back up with covering his mouth. There was a bulky Asgardian guard on either side of him. Hemidall glanced at the guards and then nodded before his shining orange eyes fell upon Loki. It was time. They were sending him down.

He took in a deep breath through his nose and released it again before the bifrost open and Loki was on Earth. It wasn't graceful either. He fell with no balance. He couldn't catch himself and he landed in the dirt on his face.

He was immediately yanked to his feet by his brother whom unleashed his mouth from the uncomfortable bindings.

Thor stared at him, "You look wonderful brother, considering…" Thor's voice trailed off. "_Considering the punishment your father so graciously bestowed upon me? Yes, I suppose I do look good."_

"Yes well you can thank Sigyn for that. And I am not your brother. Though I am grateful to you: I do suppose you are the one who asked for my release?" Loki's beautiful pale eyes stared up at his "brother", a look that was almost kind sparkling behind them.

Thor smiled down at him and placed his hand between his shoulder blades, forcing him along with him to where the rest of the "Avengers" stood waiting. Loki's eyes scanned them quickly, taking in the way they stood: stiff and ready to pounce if he made any move to rebel. Not that he did. He knew that if he misbehaved Odin would send him to the Isle of Silence, and not even Sigyn could help him then, not that he really wanted her help. He supposed he should be grateful to the woman who held a bowl over his head to prevent the serpents acid from destroying his face and his vision, and he was somewhat, but he no longer wanted to be chained to that insufferable woman. She was way to devoted. "_That's what you get for marrying the goddess of fidelity." _He thought to himself, "_I wonder what has become of her?" _He assumed she had left the snake pit as well, but she was crazy enough to "stay and wait for his return," and while Loki enjoyed the loyalty, he didn't really want someone who would do whatever he said and never put up a fight. He had married her simply for the sake of marriage, not for love, which was probably another reason why he felt nothing more than a bit of gratitude to the faithful woman. His eyes stopped on the fiery little agent, the beautiful and dangerous Black Widow. "_I suppose I would want a woman like that." _Loki thought and immediately wondered what had compelled him to have a thought such as that.

The Widow was looking at him as well, her eyes stern and her lovely voice placid, her full lips pulled in a straight line. She was beautiful, and rebellious. He wanted her, if not but for the chase. A small smirk overtook his lips when she narrowed her eyes at him. The birdman Hawkeye stood beside her, watching him with a high level of scrutiny.

The solider was the one to open the door of the small jet they had taken to the pick-up site. Captain America walked in first, then Thor, pulling Loki along with him, followed by Natasha and Hawkeye. The red head sat beside him, their shoulders just barely brushing.

Nick Fury was the last to board. He sat across from the five extra ordinary people, next to the Iron Man. The door of the jet was closed and the pilot exchanged words with the copilot and the people at the private airport where they were landing.

They took off in awkward silence and it remained that way the entire time to Manhattan. Loki's thoughts danced upon the fact that they were holding this air of composure because of him. He couldn't help but find the thought humorous and he struggled a bit to not laugh. They were scared of him, but it was them who were ready to kill hundreds of thousands of people just to rid the world of him. Even Loki didn't really consider taking it that far. Well, not really. Well, maybe just a little.

As they flew Natasha and Loki's bodies brushed together ever so gently, he also brushed bodies with Thor but it didn't have the same effect as the feeling of the little spiders arm touching his.

So I had a bit of trouble with this chapter because I really like Sigyn and I really adore that couple, it was so hard trying to make her seem a little less perfect for Loki then they would have been, especially after seeing something that made me think that she would be in Thor 2. ;-; its even harder because Loki totes loved Sigyn by the time he was in the snake pit, but I had to resort back to his early on relationship "I am literally chained to this woman why is she so nice and loving that freaking weird yo" kind of thing that they had going on in the comics XD

Plus this chappie is pretty short compared to my other ones ;) (800 words) so forgive and forget my pets! And if you have any reqs remember that you can send them to me ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy (watching Merlin…) and I haven't been in the mood to write lately,,,, sorry ;-; Forgive me? Lul xD you guys should get in touch with me on Twitter! :3 itsjoplinyo

I'd love to talk to you c: Also, if you have any requests for a fic, check out the Fanfiction page on my tumblr (photophobic-blogger) to see the options c:

Chapter 4.

By the time the crew arrived back at SHEILD headquarters, both Natasha and Loki were aching to get away from the tension that was forming between them. The friction that had grown between their bodies during the short flight back home was getting uncomfortable. Loki was fighting against every instinct in his body. His mind was torn between killing her and ravishing her. Natasha simply did not want to be so near the god that tried to take over the world, or at least that's what she told her self.

The second the doors to the quinjet slid open Natasha was jumping to the gravel peppered rooftop. The others followed suit, Thor hustling Loki out by his arm. You could see how careful he was with his brother, holding him firmly but not wanting to hurt him.

Steve walked over to Loki, "I'll show you to your quarters." Then he turned and started walking, Thor and Loki following closely behind. Tony and the pilot had already left to go into the building. Nick Fury was standing near the ledge, talking on the phone. Clint and Natasha remained near the jet.

"I don't understand what Odin thinks is going to happen with making Loki coming here."

"Do what I do, don't question it. Just hope it's over soon." Her reply made Clint laugh.

"Hopefully. Do you want to go for a run later?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head. "I could use a workout."

"Yeah, sure." Natasha smiled up at him, starting the trek to the door. "I'll get ready, we can meet in the lobby in about twenty minutes?"

"Okay."

Natasha walked to her rooms part of the way in Clint's company, but Clint lived on the floor above her. She had heard Tony mention it, but she wasn't sure until now, when she saw Steve close the door in front of Natasha's quarters, Thor standing next to him. She groaned inwardly at the thought of Loki living just across the hall from her.

"Hello, Lady Natasha!" Thor smiled at her, walking down the hall towards the elevator, probably to go to his rooms.

"Hi Thor." She smiled at him as he passed. Natasha then turned her gaze to Steve who was now standing in front of her.

"Why the hell is he staying in front of me?"

"Fury thought it'd be best if that's where he was. Something about not wanting him on the same floor as Barton." Steve shrugged. "If you need anything you can call me. You know that. And Tony's room is right down the hall, though the likely hood of him actually staying in that room is slim."

Natasha smiled, "Yeah, besides its just Loki. I can handle myself." Steve smiled back at her and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

She walked into her room, looking at Loki's door suspiciously before closing her own.

Loki had remained in the little sitting area of his quarters that his brother and the soldier had left him in. He had yet to explore the other rooms. He looked around the sitting room. It was simple, a huge bulletproof window in the middle of the wall. There was a couch set between two doors on one side and a flat screen television on the other.

He opened the first door, revealing a large modernly decorated bathroom. There was a great tub and a separate shower. The toilet was placed beside a long marble counter. Beside it were two more doors. One led to an enormous closet full of basic cotton tee shirts, a few basic button-ups and pants. The other door led to a large bedroom, in the middle a king sized bed and adjacent to it was a black chest of drawers and a mirror. While the rooms were smaller than those in Asgard, at least they weren't a cell.

Loki swallowed and noticed how dry his throat was. He remembered Steve telling him of the kitchen down the hall to the left and that he could help himself if he wanted.

Deciding the scratching in his throat would only get worse, he left his room. Loki peered at the door across from his. He wondered who was staying there. He didn't think there were many other rooms on this floor. He wondered who they dared put on the same floor as him. Surely it was not the monster or Hawkeye. Perhaps his brother and the iron man?

He walked down the hall to the kitchen and stepped in. He was alone, which he was thankful for. Loki searched the cabinets for a cup, and upon finding one, he moved to the stainless steel fridge. The appliance was full of all kinds of foods and drinks. He pulled out a carton of apple juice and poured it into the glass. He heard the faint squeak of the door as it opened and then fell closed.

His eyes shot over to the kitchens new visitor. The red head that had tricked the trickster stood in the entrance, her body wrapped up in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater with the SHEILD anagram printed on the front. Her hair had grown a few inches, he could tell because it now hung at the same length in the high ponytail as it did when she had it down all those months ago. Her beautiful blue eyes looked him up and down, unsure if she should call for help or not. She must have decided on the latter for she stepped forwards, walking to the cabinet where Loki had found the cups.

"Hello, Loki," she greeted him coldly, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out a jug of water.

"Ms. Romanov," he replied, matching her cold tone with just as much indifference.

"I trust you liked your rooms?"

"You do not trust anything I say or do. But yes, they are adequate."

"Good. Did you try on any of the clothes? I had to guess your size." She downed her water in one go.

"I haven't. But I will. You picked them out?" He asked, his voice warming a little.

"Yeah, I figured your armor would get annoying after a while." She offered him a smile, which she herself found weird.

"Well, thank you." He smiled back and watched as she placed her glass in the sink and walked to the door. Upon hearing his words, she turned and looked at him. The surprise lacing her eyes was not lost on Loki.

"You're welcome." And then she was gone.

The door swung shut behind her with a dull thud and Loki sipped at his apple juice. When he was done he did the same thing as Natasha, dropped the glass in the sink and left the kitchen. She had been right: the armor was getting uncomfortable.

As soon as he was in his room he stripped down, placing the armor and the clothes on the dresser neatly, and changed into a pair of jeans – an odd fabric, really – and a dark green cotton shirt. It was a well fit, the pants were a little loose but not so much that a belt couldn't fix it. Loki wondered how she knew his size. Maybe she was even more observant than he had given her credit for, which would be saying something.

AW YEE what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update asdfghjkl; ive been so busy (watching merlin) anyways, you should def review and stoof c: nd go read my other fics! I'll try to update more! :3 Any reqs? Feel free to get up with me through email, twitter, or tumblr. All of which can be found on my profile


	5. Chapter 5

Hey booboo, so as I write this I begin the first of the last three episodes of Merlin. I don't know why im doing this to myself because I know what happens ;-; get in touch with me booboo :3 twitter, instagram, & snapchat: itsjoplinyo tumblr: photophobic-blogger & lizofficialposts :,) Anywho, enjoy c:

5.

After a long run through the park near the headquarters, Natasha stood next to Clint, stretching her arms high above her head. She twisted her arms, catching her breath. Clint, too, was stretching his arms, working out the ache that was building in his lungs. When their breath was caught Natasha invited him to get lunch at this little sub shop that she frequented.

Clint chewed his turkey sub eagerly while Natasha picked at her own sub slowly like she did with everything she ate. "It's been to long since we sat together like this, Nat."

She smiled up at him, the gesture slightly warped as she chewed. "It has."

"I miss it. I miss us." Clint's words made Natasha's chest tight. She'd dated Clint and she had enjoyed her time with him, but he wanted to become serious, to get married. She wasn't sure if maybe she just wasn't ready at the time, if she didn't love him that way, or if the academy had taken away her ability to love all together.

Her face fell. "Clint, I…" Barton shook his head.

"Natasha I know it didn't work out, but that was over two years ago. We could try again!" He placed a hand over hers, squeezing her slim fingers.

The red haired woman in front of him gave him a small smile and a closed mouth laugh. She shook her head and reached for her tea, "Okay, okay."

Clint's face lit up at her words and he leaned across the table and kissed her, first on the forehead, then the cheek, and finally lips met lips. He leaned back and allowed her to finish eating. When she was done they walked home, his hand on the small of her back.

He walked her to her room and gave her a deep kiss. Clint pulled away and gave her a hug before turning and walking towards the lift. She watched as he got on and disappeared from view. Natasha turned to go back into her room when she saw Loki standing in his doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, her voice surprisingly civil.

"Long enough. I thought you two weren't together." He eyed her suspiciously.

"We weren't," Natasha unlocked her door and opened it.

"But you are now?" Loki continued, stepping out into the hallway a little more.

"Yes." Was all she said, moving to inside her room. She leaned on the doorjamb, watching him.

He shook his head, "I don't like it."

"Who cares what you think, it's my relationship." She smiled at him. Natasha moved further into her room before waving at him and closing the door. She found it kind of funny that she was able to be so nice to him. But Thor had said that he just needed someone to make him feel wanted. Welcome. And accepted. Maybe she could be that person?

The next morning Natasha woke up particularly early. She hadn't dreamt the night before and no matter how she turned she couldn't get back to sleep. She gave up and rolled out of bed. After a quick shower she dressed herself in an oversized blue knit sweater that did her eyes justice and a pair of destroyed skinny jeans that she would wear every day if she could. She didn't have anything of principal to do today, just a few personal things, so she slipped on a pair of brown sandals she'd bought in Cancun while undercover. She left her room and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Loki was there. He was eating away at a bowl of what appeared to be Cheerios.

"What's wrong with your cereal?" She asked, moving to get a bowl for herself.

He looked her up and down, "What do you mean what's wrong with it."

"What are those weird chunky, flaky things in it?"

Loki looked down at his cereal, moving his spoon about the milk and little rings. "You mean the sugar? It's good." His face remained the same the entire time he spoke, wide eyed and pouting that she was teasing him.

"How much sugar did you put in it? You're like a child! You're going to give yourself cavities." She informed him, taking a seat beside him at the island.

They had only been talking for about five minutes when Tony came swaggering in, just like he did every morning. He got his coffee and took a few sips, waking himself up. A cute, surprised look overcame his tired face when he turned and saw Loki and Natasha sitting shoulder to shoulder, eating cereal and chatting like old friends.

"You two are cute together." He stated before just barely dodging the apple chucked at him. He didn't dodge the orange though, which hit his hand, causing him to drop the hot coffee on his stomach and lap. "Fuck, Tasha!" The pair laughed as he moved to get a towel and clean himself off. "It's not funny, that shit hurts!"

Natasha tried to stop laughing, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She moved to put her bowl in the sink when Thor came thundering in, coffee on his mind.

"Ah, Lady Natasha, what is your agenda for the day?" He asked in his usual loud voice.

"I'm just going to go shopping for a bit. Why do you ask?" She rinsed the bowl out before turning and leaning against the counter, crossing her arms across her stomach.

"You should take Loki with you!" He suggested.

"I, um," she looked at Thor and then Loki, then back at Thor, "I can, if he wants to go." She shrugged.

Thor looked at his brother, "You will accompany Natasha?" She couldn't tell if it was a request or a demand.

"Not as if I have much more to do." He shrugged, moving to drop his bowl into the sink.

"Haha, this is the attitude I like. A complacent god is a good god!" Tony laughed.

UGH OMG I WAS BALLING LIKE A BABY WHEN ARTHUR DID THE THING ;-;

Now what do I do with my life?

No more Merlin.

Ugh

Ugh

;-;

;-;


End file.
